1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door panel assembly, and more particularly to a door panel assembly having flexible hinge members for flexibly coupling door panels together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical door panel assemblies may comprise a number of parts or elements that may be assembled together, and that may be coupled to the other door panels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,998 to Schiedegger et al. discloses one of the typical door panel assemblies having a number of parts or elements to be assembled together. However, the door panels include a solid structure that may not be foldably or flexibly coupled to the other door panel devices.
The applicant has developed another typical door panel assembly which has been issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,282 to Chen, and which includes two or more door panels that may be foldably coupled together, for allowing two or more door panel assemblies to be foldably or pivotally coupled together. However, the door panels may be folded relative to each other, but may not be flexibly coupled together.
The applicant has further developed the other typical door panel assembly which has been issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,902 B1 to Chen, and which includes two or more door panels that may be flexibly coupled together with flexible links, for allowing two or more door panel assemblies to be flexibly coupled together. However, the flexible links of the door panels are slidably engaged in the door panels and may not be solidly secured to the door panels.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional door panel assemblies.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a door panel assembly having flexible hinge members for flexibly coupling door panels together, in which the flexible hinge members are solidly secured to the door panels.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a door panel assembly comprising a first door panel including a first post and a second post each having an inner side portion, at least one plate secured between the inner side portions of the posts of the first door panel, a second door panel including a post, a first flexible hinge member secured between the post of the second door panel and the first post of the first door panel with mold injection processes, to prevent the first flexible hinge member from being moved relative to the post of the second door panel and the first post of the first door panel, a third door panel including a post, and a second flexible hinge member secured between the post of the third door panel and the second post of the first door panel with mold injection processes, to prevent the second flexible hinge member from being moved relative to the post of the third door panel and the second post of the first door panel.
The posts of the first door panel each includes a channel formed in the inner side portion thereof, the plate includes two sides each having a catch provided thereon and slidably engaged in the channels of the posts, to secure the plate between the posts of the first door panel.
One or more boards each may include two sides each having a catch provided thereon and slidably engaged in the channels of the posts, to secure the board between the posts of the first door panel. One or more couplers may further be provided and coupled between the board and the plate.
The plate includes a recess formed therein, the coupler is received in the recess of the plate and includes a groove formed therein, the board includes an edge engaged into the groove of the plate. The coupler includes a pair of latches engaged with the plate to prevent the coupler from engaging into the plate, the groove of the coupler is formed between the latches.
The posts of the first door panel each includes a pair of flanges extended inward of the channel thereof respectively and engaged with the catches and to secure the plate to the posts of the first door panel. The flanges of the posts of the first door panel each includes an outer portion having a bar engaged therein, and/or having an inclined surface formed therein.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.